


Dry Bowser and Waluigi's Fiery Tennis Rain

by MisterProfessorDoctor



Category: Mario Tennis (Video Games)
Genre: Fire, Rain, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterProfessorDoctor/pseuds/MisterProfessorDoctor
Summary: Dry Bowser and Waluigi play tennis with each other on a fiery court while it rains.





	

Dry Bowser and Waluigi were having a tough tennis match against each other in the volcanic tennis court near Bowser's Castle, with fire emerging from the sides as the fuzzy green tennis ball caught on fire, making it go faster as it became harder to hit due to the flames eating away at it. As Dry Bowser managed to make a surprising score over Waluigi, thunder was heard in the distance as it began to rain, the burning court having steam rising as a result of the rain making contact.

"Hey bonehead, can I ask you something?" Waluigi asked as he held a new tennis ball in his hand, spinning around his purple colored tennis racket. "Do you play tennis in any kind of weather?"

Dry Bowser folded his bony arms in response as he scoffed. "What about it, lanky legs? Is it because of the rain that's happening here right now?" He squinted as he noticed Waluigi glancing at his bones. "...or do you think it'll be too much of a distraction from you concentrating on the court?"

Waluigi: (while shaking his head) No, I'm just saying that if you're willing to keep playing, then I'm game too. I don't let stuff like the rain keep me down.

Dry Bowser: (smirks in response) Well, then I suppose I don't mind my bones getting a little wet. Let's continue our ball game then, shall we?

Waluigi smiled, smashing the tennis ball right into Dry Bowser as he reduced the bony reptile to a pile of bones. But with being undead, the reptilian skeleton was able to place himself back to normal, with Waluigi grabbing another tennis ball as the two resumed their tennis match, the ball catching on fire again yet being quickly put out by the rain pouring down.


End file.
